Chapter 4
Reconnaissance is the fourth chapter of the manga Bastard!! and the fourth chapter of the Dark Rebel Armies arc. Plot As Lucien Renlen turns back to himself he finds himself in Tia Noto Yoko's arms. Outside Metallicana castle Ninja Master Gara and some of his ninja are standing on a hill overlooking the castle. One ninja comments how easily Kevidubu was defeated. Another notes that the aura they're sensing is of intense power. Gara is sure that Dark Schneider has returned. Gara begins recalling times of 15 years prior when, during the Great Wars, Dark Schneider led the four of them across the four kingdoms and how unstoppable he was throughout the four years of the war. His ninja note that Dark Schneider was seemingly protecting Metallicana and wonder what were to happen if he'd become their enemy. Gara replies that anyone who gets in the way of their master's plan will have to deal with him and his ninja. Suddenly some Metallicana knights emerge and engage in a battle with Gara and his ninja. They are swiftly defeated by Gara and his Sword of Mystery technique. In the castle Geo Noto Soto tells of an ancient text of many centuries ago that tells of a flourishing civilization that was taken to near extinction by the God of Destruction Anthrasax. He explains four seals are said to secure Anthrasax, yet when the first of the four seals is broken Anthrasax will awaken from a state of suspended animation and his immensely evil life force will bring fourth black clouds. The first seal, that of the imperial Judas line, has been broken and the black clouds that the ancient text speaks of have been seen above Judas. Tia Noto Yoko asks her father who this Kall-Su person is that the others speak of. Geo says he is called “The Warrior Wizard” and thought alongside Dark Schneider in the Great Wars and was his best disciple in arms and a trusted friend. His magical powers are equal to those of Dark Schneider, and some say Kall-Su's are even greater. Elsewhere Kall-Su meets with Abigail in a temple where Anthrasax resides. With the first seal now broken, they notice Anthrasax's heart-beat. They plan to attack Metallicana the very next morning. At Metallicana's castle some advisors want Tia Noto Yoko to reawaken Dark Schneider. They believe Kevidubu and his Hydra were merely scouts and stronger forces will follow. Yoko swears she will never awaken Dark Schneider again. Later, Lucien goes out to do some laundry, which he likes to do, but gets bullied by a couple of kids. Yoko comes out and scares them away. She recalls Dark Schneider's last words "The one Lucien loves, I love also". Meanwhile Gara has snuck inside Metallicana and found out where Yoko lives. Character appearances * Lucien Renlen * Tia Noto Yoko * King of Metallicana * Sheila * Gara * Dark Schneider * Geo Noto Soto * Kall-Su * Abigail * Anthrasax Locations * Metallicana Spells used * None Non magical attacks used * Sword of Mystery Species * None Category:Chapter